


Imagine Me and You

by Cherikella



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 20 years, Best Friends, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles is smitten, Cherik - Freeform, Drifting Apart, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Falling In Love, First Love, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Loss, Love, M/M, Meeting each other again after 20 years, Memories, New Year, New Year Kiss, Presents, history together, lake, missing Erik, still in love, swimming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: Charles Xavier had changed a lot for the last 20 years. So much, in fact, that his first love - Erik - does not recognize him when they reunite because of a police case. Seeing Erik again after all those years provokes flashbacks in Charles's head, reminding him how happy he once was. But Erik not remembering him makes him feel both relieved and heartbroken.





	Imagine Me and You

Charles was looking out of the window at all those people outside, hustling like ants. They seemed so grey and colourless to him; all grumpy and in a hurry for God knows what; following their duties, their silly tasks, stressing over ridiculous nonsense, forgetting what real joy truly felt like. With a heavy heart he realized that he had turned into one of those grey people himself.

Charles remembered a time when the world seemed colourful and beautiful to him too. But now he had locked himself in that old dusty, stuffy room with nothing but memories of happy days that were long gone.

~*~

"Don't be like that, Charles! Just jump!" Erik laughed with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were sparkling like every time he was smiling, Charles thought. He was in the water of the solitary lake near Charles’ family estate, waiting for Charles to join him. "Come on! Make up your mind or else I'll swim away from you" he grinned, splashing around.

"If I drown, Erik, I'll be very cross" Charles grinned in response, unbuttoning his shirt.

Erik's smile widened as he splashed some more in the water, swimming closer to the shore to welcome Charles.

"Admit it, you're more afraid of getting your hair wet than drowning." he teased.

Charles rolled his eyes, running a hand through his unruly locks. They never stood in place, he was a bit self-conscious about it when other boys made fun of it, saying he looked like a girl with his brown curls and cherry lips. But not Erik. Erik teased good-naturedly but he never made fun. Charles felt happy when he was around Erik. 

“Strip and jump already!” Erik insisted with that same ridiculously toothy grin on his face as he kept swimming in circles before Charles’ eyes. 

Soon Charles was in nothing but his shorts and finally jumped in the water with a big purposeful splash. Erik laughed joyfully.

"Well, no golden medal for you, sir" he joked. 

Charles tried to dry his face with his hands but they were just as wet so he finally gave up.

"This is ridiculous. Erik!" he laughed as well "And cold!"

"Oh? You're cold?" Erik asked, arching his eyebrows and swimming closer to Charles.

"Yes! So cold!" Charles shivered. 

Erik got even closer, his arms -- much warmer than Charles's because they already had the chance to get used to the temperature of the water -- found their way around Charles, wrapping around Charles' shoulders.

"Still cold?" Erik asked, eyes piercing and intense.

Charles could only look back at Erik with adoration. 

"Does this make you feel warmer?" Erik continued, bringing them even closer to one another.

Charles nodded and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to Erik's lips. Yes, he no longer felt cold. In fact, he never ever felt cold when Erik was around.

~*~

"Inspector Lehnsherr, sir." Charles heard a voice that instantly made him feel like he was 19 again. "You asked for Scotland Yard to send you the person who's assigned the Longerville case." 

Charles looked up and was dumbstruck. He stared blinking at the man in front of him, mouth a little open as he was listening to Erik,  _ his Erik  _ for it was  _ him _ , introduce himself as if they've never met before.

"I am that person, so..." Erik continued in the same business-like manner. "Shall we discuss whatever you feel is necessary?"

Charles swallowed.  _ Why don't you remember me? _ his heart was screaming but his face assumed a stony expression. Charles's face, once so expressive and open, was now well trained to hide all emotions behind a cold mask of ice. Years of practice paid off.

"Of course." he finally said and his voice almost didn't sound broken and weak. Almost. "Would you sit down, Inspector?" he offered as he sat down on his chair behind his big desk. It kind of made him feel safer, like a sanctuary, protecting him from the outside world.

Erik did so. He sat down, eyes looking back at Charles with no expression whatsoever. Irrelevance maybe. But no sign of that burning passion, no sign of love, no sign of that warmth that was always in Erik's eyes whenever they were gazing at each other. Nothing like what they used to be 20 years ago.

Charles crossed his hands in front of himself, leaning on the desk just slightly. "How is the case progressing?" he asked the first question that came to mind. 

"No tremendous breakthroughs but I am optimistic." Erik replied.

Charles nodded. "I see." he looked up at Erik again.

Erik hadn't changed that much. Same magical eyes, only now they looked at him indifferently. Same mouth that Charles used to kiss, only now it was pursed into a tight line. Same features, only now they seemed more mature and Charles liked it. Charles liked it all. He loved Erik's hair. It was now a little silver at the edges and made him look kind of dashing.

Charles wished he wouldn’t notice such things about Erik, he wished he could ignore the whirlpool of emotions that suddenly hit him. But it was stronger than him. And he had to continue their serious conversation as if his heart wasn't breaking every time Erik treated him like a stranger.

Erik's hand was resting on his own leg and Charles thought he noticed that old wrist watch he had given Erik that summer they spent together. Memories flooded him once again...

~*~ 

"I love it that we'll celebrate New Year’s just the two of us." Charles admitted.

Erik smiled. "Yeah. It's kinda unconventional but I like it actually." he said.

"If you prefer more people--" Charles began but he quickly got interrupted by Erik's laughter.

"No. Not an option." he grinned. "I like your company, my friend."

Charles smiled softly at him. "There's no one else I'd rather spend New Year's than you, Erik." he confessed.

Once the words were out they sounded a bit too cheesy in Charles’ own ears and he feared he made a fool of himself in front of Erik. Or that the cheesiness undermined the truthfulness of the sentiment. But when Erik beamed at him in returned Charles felt a pleasant wave of excitement wash over him. Erik really was his best friend ever! 

"Okay, time for the presents!" Erik announced and rushed to his bedroom only to return a few seconds later with a huge grin on his face and something that looked a lot like a stick, wrapped in a wrapping paper.

"Oh!" Charles furrowed his brow. "Did you get me a staff? Like a wizard?"

"No, silly! It's an umbrella." Erik smiled. "Just open it!"

Charles unwrapped it carefully and gaped at the beautiful object in his hands.

"Erik! Where did you get this?"

"It's an antique but I guarantee it'll keep your pretty hair safe from getting wet whenever you walk in the rain, my friend." Erik smiled.

"Erik, it's beautiful!" Charles said, truly touched. 

"So you like it?" Erik grinned. 

"I love it!" Charles assured him. 

"Neat!" Erik nodded approvingly "My turn then! Let me see what you got me!"

Charles chuckled and took out a small present box out of his pocket. Erik frowned. "It's rather small, isn't it?" he said.

"Size doesn't matter." Charles chuckled, giving him the box.

Erik rolled his eyes, opened his present and gasped. It was a beautiful golden watch with an inscription.

_ ~ Thanks to you I'm not lonely anymore. CX _

"This is--" Erik looked at Charles. His eyes spoke books to his friend, there was no need for words. "Thank you, Charles! This is a wonderful gift! I'll always wear it, always!"

That night when they counted down the seconds to midnight time seemed frozen for Charles. All he could see was Erik's smiling eyes, looking at him, waiting for the New Year's quick little kiss. There was nothing else Charles could notice around, he was unaware of the entire rest of the world. There was only Erik and him.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!!!

They grinned. Charles leaned up, their lips brushed against one another gently, then they both lingered there, pressing their mouths closer, deepening the kiss until it, beyond a doubt, crossed the line of a friendly New Year's kiss.

"Don't distract me or I'll burn our dinner." Erik giggled.

"Too late." Charles grinned back.

~*~

Charles stared at the mirror, examining his reflection. Had he really changed so dramatically that he was now so much beyond recognition? Erik couldn't find one familiar feature to remind him of the young boy he claimed was his first love? True, Charles had grown older, naturally, he had shaved his wild hair because it didn't seem dignified enough to him anymore. He had become a somewhat powerful man with quite the influence and even power in his hands -- now that he was alone, he could admit that at least to himself. But did all this change him so utterly that his first love could not recognize him!?

Charles sighed. He could lie to himself and say it's the suits, the shaved head, the power play that confused Erik and kept him from recognizing Charles. But deep inside he knew the real reason -- he had changed. He had changed so much even he couldn't recognize himself. He was now one of the grey people -- those shadows that were no longer alive, only existing. Those ghosts that no longer remembered joy.

Of course Erik couldn't recognize him! Maybe that was for the better. Would Erik -- being the passionate man he was -- even consider being friends with Charles the way he was now!

Charles wanted desperately to get to know that man again! The man Erik had become. But instead of catching up with Erik like a normal human being, he read Erik’s file. He discovered that Erik had been undercover for several different cases for the last 20 years, going after a very prominent and dangerous criminal by the name of Sebastian Shaw, Dr. Schmidt and many other aliases. It was top secret so that explained why Charles had such a hard time finding his old friend. After the successful arrest of Sebastian Shaw Erik was promoted to Inspector but still kept low profile. His coworkers claimed he was looking for a quiet life. He lived alone. Had very few friends and rarely left his flat, unless it was work-related. Work. That was the excuse Charles used to get to see Erik again. Like a fool, he had arranged for Erik to visit him in the office twice every week. To update Charles personally on any developments with the Longerville case. It was hardly a case of any importance to Charles's superiors but Charles needed to see Erik again and as often as possible without it being suspicious. 

These meetings were like throwing salt in a fresh wound twice every week. And yet he kept doing it. It was still preferable to not seeing Erik at all. 

"Do you want me to return for our next meeting?" Erik asked. 

"Yes. As arranged." Charles confirmed. 

"But I doubt there'd be any tremendous change for the next two days." Erik continued. "Why don't I just text, call or e-mail you in case of a sudden development?"

Charles frowned.

"I don't mean to waste your time, Mr. Xavier." Erik explained.

It was a way out of this ridiculous and painful arrangement. But it would've been even more painful if he had to cut down on his weekly dose of Erik and spend his days with nothing but his memories. 

So he assumed a serious expression on his face and said as indifferently as he could muster. "You're not wasting my time." he said firmly. "This case is linked with other cases I am not at liberty to discuss. So yes, it is important we keep in touch twice every week so that I could inform you in case there's a change in strategy."

Well, that sounded almost convincing.

Erik nodded. "Fine. Of course."

Charles spent the rest of the week after this meeting contemplating his feelings. Why was it still so painful to be so close and yet so far away from Erik? Why did he feel the way he did every time he heard Erik's voice? Why did he secretly crave for Erik to notice something about him, to be pleased or proud of him in some way, even if it was the smallest of things?

He analyzed it all several times and then double-checked and triple-checked only to reach the same conclusion over and over again. He was still in love with Erik.

~*~ 

Raven was unwell again. His little sister. Their mother was hardly in a condition to deal with this and all the responsibility was now on Charles's shoulders. He realized he had to make some adjustments for his little sister, to make sure she was alright, so he did. She needed him. She needed his support. So he stepped in the shoes of a caring parent. He spent more time looking after Raven, more time working on his career, more time gathering the right information, more time turning into whatever he was supposed to be in order to protect his little sister.

He started missing on dates with Erik, leaving apologetic messages for him with promises of a next time. Gradually their meetings went from five times a week to three times, then two, then one and finally one horrible day when Charles reached their special spot near the lake he did not find Erik there. In fact, there was no sign of Erik whatsoever. Erik had had enough and left. Charles had lost him forever. Charles had lost the only man he's ever loved.

~*~ 

He was not going to lose Erik a second time! Now that he knew exactly what Erik meant to him, what Erik  _ still  _ meant to him even after all those years, he was not about to surrender that easily!

Erik was sitting across Charles, reading out his report as usual. Charles was looking at him absent-mindedly, waiting for the right moment to speak.

Erik lifted his gaze from the report and furrowed his brow. "Mr. Xavier?" he said. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, everything's alright." Charles said, snapping back to reality.

"You didn't seem like you were listening." Erik said carefully. 

Charles was caught off guard. "It's been a long day..." he said, running his hand through his face, rubbing his eyes.

Erik nodded. "I see." he said, not looking particularly interested in the subject. "So do you have any of those strategies for me? The ones you mentioned before?"

"Strategies?" Charles repeated confused.

"You remember, the strategies that you had to discuss with me twice every week."

Oh,  _ those  _ strategies! Charles shook his head.

"No. No strategies for you today." he sighed. He was getting tangled in his own web of lies. 

"Well, no golden medal for you, sir." Erik blurted out, getting up from his chair, ready to leave.

Charles's eyes went wide as he recognized the same phrase uttered by the same lips, the same voice. It was too much. He needed Erik back! He had to at least try! He could not spend 20 more years, looking for Erik and failing to find him! 

Erik was already by the door. Charles could see him turning his back to him. The horrible fear that if he lets Erik go now he'll never see him again was overwhelming. 

And just like that an old image reappeared in his mind. Erik in the lake water, smiling and beaming at Charles, waving his hands, making signs for Charles to join him. 

_ "Come on, make up your mind or I'll swim away from you!" _

No! Charles could not let Erik swim away from him! Not again! Not ever! 

"Don't go!" he blurted out, hand reaching for Erik. 

A pair of blue-green eyes looked at him. Taken by surprise by Charles's sudden and unexpected outburst, the expression on Erik's face remained unguarded. It was so similar to the way he used to look at Charles that summer 20 years ago that for a moment Charles saw that young boy again; the boy that brought so much life and light in Charles's existence. The look in Erik’s eyes filled Charles's heart with hope and that was all the encouragement he needed to continue.

"Erik, please, don't go!" he pleaded. 

"Mr. Xavier, what do you--?" Erik made one final effort to keep things professional, to keep his guard up.

"No Mr. Xavier, Erik." Charles said. "You know my name..."

There was a short silence, unspoken words vibrating in the room like a whirlwind around them. 

" _ Charles _ ..." Erik finally whispered, the name sounding like a prayer on his lips.

Charles felt as if he could fly. He took one more hesitant step toward Erik, smiling at him.

"Please, say it again. I needed to hear you say it." Charles stretched his hands out and Erik grabbed them quickly. 

"Charles!" he repeated passionately. 

"All these years, Erik! I missed you so much for all these years!" Charles said, trying to form a sentence, trying to convey all the emotions that were suddenly suffocating him. 

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." Erik finally confessed. 

"Didn't want you?" Charles exclaimed. "I was heartbroken when you left! It was so hard for me to recover!"

Erik closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You got so distant... You hardly had time for me. I thought you changed your mind. I thought I was a burden…I thought I didn’t fit in your new plan."

Charles was shaking his head frantically. "No! Never a burden! I needed you so much, Erik! I wish I'd showed it to you properly back then, 20 years ago!"

The two men were laughing and crying as if they were 19 again -- the same boys and yet a bit different.

"I guess we're both idiots." Erik chuckled joyfully, bringing their foreheads together. 

Charles shook his head with laughter, biting his lip. "I guess we are."

Erik's hands went up to Charles's head. "Your beautiful hair! What have you done to it?" 

"I saved it off to look more--"

"Intimidating?" Erik chuckled, finishing his sentence. "Really, Charles!"

"Don't you like it?" Charles asked, feeling a bit uneasy. 

"I loved your hair. But this is pretty good as well." Erik replied expertly. "I love it almost as much as I love your freckles."

Charles smiled widely. "Is there something else you love?" he asked. 

"There is actually..." Erik said, suddenly getting serious.

Charles arched an eyebrow.

"You." Erik smiled, wrapping his arms around Charles' neck just as he used to in that lake 20 years ago. Charles hadn't felt this excited and alive in years. The colours were returning! He was no longer a grey shadow of a man.

"I thought you didn't remember me!" he admitted, breathing it out.

"You idiot!" Erik laughed fondly "How could I ever forget you?"

Charles laughed too from the bottom of his heart. That was the usual reaction Erik had on him even after 20 years. They kissed and it felt like they’ve never been apart at all.


End file.
